dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
Wintertide
Wintertide is to the north of Korhala and is a barren highlands covered in eternal frost. This land has been plagued with perpetual wars ever since the Second Dragon War over 500 years ago. It was the primary battlefield of the Second Dragon War where many of the older dragons perished. Even though the land has begun to come back to life from this massive war, remains of dragons can still be seen throughout the land as reminders of the ancient conflict. Since the Second Dragon War, the land continues to be in turmoil as battles rage between the Torran Dominon, the Blood Rage Trolls, and the Ice Giants. Even though the Second Dragon War ended over 500 years ago, the fires of war continue to blaze year-round on the northern continent. This continent is also the territory of "Red Flame" Methus, a fiery-tempered Legendary Dragon who is none other than the one who started the First and Second Dragon Wars. Even though he has been dead for so many years, his aura of belligerence still rests like a thick fog over the continent, and continues to have a heavy influence on its inhabitants to this day. During the Second Dragon War, the northern continent was the region where the battles were the fiercest, and this was where the Shax's Northern Expedition troops were dealt a heavy blow: The descendants of the fire and water dragons banded together in this place to form the Allies in order wage an all-out war on the Devouring and Undead Dragon armies. Yet in the end, the Allies, too, eventually fell victim to the Dragon Plague and suffered heavy losses. However, the fierce battles that were fought during that time reshaped the terrain and the climate in this area, and it is also the region in Auratia, which has the greatest number of Legendary Dragon remains. The reason for this is that, back then, Kronos was unable to consume all the Legendary Dragon corpses in time, and the dragons allied with Lysaia also did all they could to prevent the Shax from obtaining these corpses. Hence, when the Second Dragon War ended, the northern continent was a scene of utter devastation, and the main civilizations that previously existed on it were entirely destroyed. Over time, a great number of small and medium-sized political powers and military forces emerged, and it is the constant conquests and forming of alliances between these groups that are the reason for the never-ending wars on this continent. Messner Messner Kingdom has had a turbulent past. It was built by a group of soldiers who had survived the First Dragon War. Somewhat lacking in diplomatic graces, these soldiers soon fell into bitter feuds with neighboring tribes, which have lasted to the present day. The constant state of war contributed to rapid development because it became necessary to erect strong barriers in order to defend against all of the city’s new enemies. This in turn caused the respected Nybrella Merchants Union to establish a trading center and railway hub in this fortified location, which then cleared the way for a wellspring of economic growth. The kingdom is ruled by the legendary Azner Ghess, also known as The Immortal One for having survived dozens of assassination attempts and always standing on the front line of battle. Under his reign, Messner is experiencing a relatively peaceful era, but that doesn’t mean that no danger lurks in the hostile frozen expanses… Anorris Hills There is a real treasure in Anorris Hills: black-iron fir. The economic power of Messner Kingdom relies on this extremely durable and thus highly valuable wood. So it’s no wonder that they defend their timber at all costs, although the menacing troll berserkers use this area as a hunting ground and have made Messner wood stores the primary target of their frequent raids. Felling these sturdy trees is no easy task. The humans have to enlist the help of saw-tooth dragons, who slowly saw through the trunks or ram into them at full force to knock them over. Yodrak's Thunder Yodrak’s Thunder is the fortress of the Blood Rage Trolls and their last remaining stronghold. In the Second Dragon War, they aligned themselves with Kronos, which nearly led to their downfall when the Devourer was defeated. However, these fearless and highly skilled warriors quickly recovered and now pose a major threat once again. They launch incessant attacks on Messner Kingdom, targeting their wood stores, transport wagons, and individual scouts. Messner has yet to implement effective countermeasures, so the southern part of Wintertide is in constant turmoil. Only the bravest adventurers dare to enter this defensive compound and face Yodrak Elkcrown the Chosen, leader of the Blood Rage Trolls. Lynor Lake For centuries, the remains of the dragon Lynor have been embedded in the vast frozen lake which bears his name. Upon hearing of Lynor’s shameful murder, the water and fire dragons entered a state of panic, worried that if his massive corpse were to be abused by the villainous Kronos, there could be a whole army of undead dragons born out of his power. They devised a brutal plan to avert this disaster. The fire dragons burned the flesh off of Lynor’s bones, and when the skeleton was bare, the water dragons buried it in ice and snow. Over time, wind and weather eroded the landscape, exposing parts of Lynor once again. Many refugees of the long war sought shelter beneath the huge bones jutting out from the frozen lake. They named their settlement Lynor in honor of the dragon whose bones now protect them. Torran Dominion The second major player on the scene, only marginally weaker than Messner, are the Torrans residing in the north of Wintertide. They envy and despise their neighbors to the south, particularly since the Nybrella Merchants Union showed their preference for Messner, but the Torrans won’t risk an all-out war. The true danger here comes from within the city walls. Outraged that so many citizens were leaving upon the announcement of the pact between Messner and the Nybrella merchants, the paranoid King Barian Xion issued a decree forbidding his subjects to leave. The remaining Torrans now live imprisoned in their own city. Ice Giant attacks and uncertainty in the line of succession to the throne further contribute to the dismal atmosphere in Torran Dominion. Ironfang Fortress The Ice Giants have occupied a former human citadel: Ironfang Fortress. Within its walls, a small market has been carved into the mountain, and this is where the giants reside. Their leader, the hulking Kabbal, has never been defeated in battle, and reports of his merciless slaughter of a Torran army strengthen his brutal reputation. When he first rode in on his tremendous chariot, the giants stood at the brink of demise, but Kabbal quickly turned the tables. His formidable appearance alone was enough to make the Torran soldiers quake with dread. His chariot cut through their ranks like a scythe, and in the end Kabbal even ate the bodies of his fallen enemies. Dungeons *Yodrak's Thunder *Lodar Caverns *Torran Prison *Ironfang Fortress Quests * Dragons (Press Expand to View List) Ancient and Rare *Lunar Frost *Shattered Rage *Twilight Ocean *Blood Rage Elegant Dragon *Merciless Paragon Dragon *Tundra Sawtooth Dragon *Dusktalon Common *Grotesque Ironjaw Dragon *Frostspike Raptor Dragon *Frozen Windrider Dragon *Gelid Sawtooth Dragon *Tamed Whitenecked Elegant Dragon *Aurora Frostplume Dragon *Glacial Crushmaw Dragon Eggs (Press Expand to View List) Green Eggs *'Snowlands' - Green (100%) - Aurora Frostplume Dragon / Dusktalon / Volcanic Talonrake Dragon (Inartia) / Gelid Sawtooth Dragon / Frostspike Raptor Dragon / Frozen Windrider Dragon / Thistle Horned Dragon / Glacial Crushmaw Dragon Blue Eggs * Frost - Blue (30%) - Crimson Blackblood Dragon King / Skitter / Midnight ||| Green (70%) - Tamed Verdant Predator Dragon / Highland Longtooth Dragon / Kanze Bloodbone Dragon / Hookwing / Finned Muckscale Dragon Purple Eggs *'Chilly Night' - Purple (20%) - Lunar Frost / Shattered Rage ||| Blue (45%) - Brimstone / Crooked Tooth ||| Green (35%) - Wandering Lotus Dragon / Blackblade Orange Eggs * Calmness - Purple (100%) - Lunar Frost / Shattered Rage Dungeon Eggs *'Intelligence' - Purple (100%) - Twilight Ocean / Lunar Frost / Shattered Rage **A Unhatched Dragon Egg discovered while exploring Yodrak's Thunder, Lodar Caves, and Torran Prison. * Fortress - Purple (75%) - Balge / Twilight Ocean ||| Blue (25%) - Lunar Frost / Shattered Rage ** A Unhatched Dragon Egg found while exploring Ironfang Fortress. Sources #http://www.dragonspropheteurope.com/en/game/world/wintertide Category:Auratia Category:Map Category:Zones Category:Wintertide